Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a platform for food service and/or preparation, and more particularly, to a platform that is supportable on a cooking vessel.
Description of the Related Art
During food service and/or preparation it is sometimes necessary to transfer food from a cooking vessel that is cooking food to another cooking vessel or to a serving tray or dish. Such an operation sometimes requires a cook or server to hold the dish or the cooking vessel to which food is to be transferred to as close as possible to the cooking vessel that is cooking the food, to ensure that the food can be transferred without spilling.
As can be appreciated, holding a dish or vessel for extended periods of time, such as when transferring large amounts of food from the cooking vessel to the dish or other cooking vessel, can cause fatigue and/or discomfort to a user, especially if that user is afflicted with a debilitating condition, e.g., arthritis, or if heat is being applied to the cooking vessel that is cooking the food.